Nobunaga's B-Day Fest (2019)
Event Period: 05/02/2019 6pm (PST) to 05/12/2019 6pm (PST) Sample ' ' During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. Even if the player didn't choose to fall in love with Nobunaga in the main story, it's still possible to enjoy spending time with him during the event. This Event features three stories starring Nobunaga: # Maid for Lord Nobunaga # The Devil King and His Candies # A Gift Full of Love A Gift Full of Love comes with a Secret Ending - complete the Premium and Sweet Endings first to unlock the Secret Ending. * By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (500 gold and honey). Nobunaga's Birthday for Two is available in the shop during this event: * Special Gift for Nobunaga '''(2019) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, voice clip and "Mini Nobunaga with Colorful Sugar Candy" accessory. - 700 coins * 'Special Gift for Nobunaga '(2018) comes with a special photo, story in his POV, voice clip, and "Mini Nobunaga Baloon" castle accessory. - 700 coins Buying both stories grants "Mini Nobunaga on your Head" accessory. '''Bonuses * Camilla Under the Moonlight - ''Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 endings (Premium or Secret) within 36 hours of entering the event. * Nobunaga's Haori Coat - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Usual Kimono (Nobunaga)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 05/07 10:00 (PST). * Mauve Kimono with Spider Lily Pattern '- ''Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * '''Rouge and Navy Ribbon Obi - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear all Premium Endings. * '''Mini Nobunaga in a Present Box - 'Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. * Golden Eyes with Crimson Lashes - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Lustful Crimson Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (30000) - Raise your personal glamour to 30.000. * Closet Storage x5 '- ''Personal Glamour Bonus (15000) - Raise your personal glamour to 15.000. * '''Celebration Bouquet for Nobunaga - Maid for Lord Nobunaga Premium Bonus - Clear Maid for Lord Nobunaga's Premium ending. * Bearnaga for Him - The Devil King and His Candies Premium Bonus - Clear The Devil King and His Candies Premium ending. * Navy and Gold Bow Obi - A Gift Full of Love's Premium Bonus - Clear A Gift Full of Love's Premium ending. * Bearnaga on Your Shoulder - A Gift Full of Love's Secret Bonus - Clear A Gift Full of Love's Secret ending. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear any ending for the 1st time. * Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending (Any Route) Bonus - Clear Sweet Endings (Any Route). Ranking Bonus * Starlit Hall - ''Top 150 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 150 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, and 5000 bonuses. * Elegant Noir Dress - Top 200 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, and 5000 bonuses. * Spider Lily Ceiling Lantern - Top 300 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, and 5000 bonuses. * Starlight Haori - ''Top 500 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 05/04 6:00 pm to 05/05 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 05/08 6:00 pm to 05/09 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 05/11 6:00 pm to 05/12 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour Category:Events Category:Birthday Events